


i'll never let you go

by staywithmin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, broken kihyuk, heartbroken kihyun, hoseok is the guy but kihyun doesn't know him, idk how to tag, kihyun just wants minhyuk to be happy, new couple wonhyuk, this is my first try to do angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywithmin/pseuds/staywithmin
Summary: April 1st, 2012, Minhyuk and Kihyun start dating.April 23rd, 2017, they get married.Late 2018, Minhyuk leaves.Or where after a few months of breaking up, Kihyun sees Minhyuk smile again, but this time he is with someone else.





	i'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologise in advance for any mistakes you might find.  
> This is my first time writing something since 2015 so please don't judge me too much.
> 
>  
> 
> -This was kinda inspired by some break-up songs I listen to bc I'm low-key heartbroken atm.

10/27/15

Kihyun is waiting for Minhyuk, his boyfriend, to come home from work. It had been a tough day, going to uni and then to work to finally get home really late to make dinner for him and Minhyuk, who usually comes home really tired and ready to go to bed.  
While Kihyun is preparing the dishes, the door opens and Minhyuk enters, looking exhausted but so breathtakingly beautiful at the same time. Even after all this years, Kihyun needs a moment to steady his breath because his boyfriend literally takes his breath away every time he sees him.   
Minhyuk goes near him, puts his arms on his waist and kisses him, and it just feels magical. Sometimes Kihyun can't believe that after 4 years of being together every time they kiss feels exactly like the first time, it doesn't feel monotonous or out of habit, it feels like falling in love all over again. Kihyun can't deny that he loves that feeling. 

 

04/23/17

Today is the day. He's been waiting for this to happen for a very long time now. He feels like crying because, after all this years, he is finally getting married. He is marrying Minhyuk. The love of his life. 

Later, Kihyun wakes up in the middle of the night and sees Minhyuk asleep beside him. He tries to fall asleep again, but it doesn't work. He just can't stop thinking about what happened today. They got married. Now it's a sure thing that they are going to be together forever. And, after half an hour, Kihyun falls asleep again while remembering Minhyuk's words to him 'I love you so much, you are everything I ever wanted, all I’ll ever need to be happy. I don't know what I would do without you. Only death will tear us apart’.

 

12/16/18

Minhyuk figured out what he would do without without Kihyun. He left. He fell for someone else. He left and Kihyun's heart left with him, because even if Minhyuk doesn't love him anymore, his heart still beats for him. 

 

02/01/19

Kihyun walks out of his apartment for the first time in a week to go to the grocery store near his place. He doesn't really want to go, but his friends made him get out of his room for a while, saying that he needs it.   
Kihyun really wishes they hadn't let him go out that day, because what he sees as soon as he gets to the store is absolutely devastating.   
He is there. And he looks the same as always. Except maybe he looks a little bit happier and his hair isn't red anymore. His smile lights up his whole face, and until then, Kihyun never realized how much he missed Minhyuk's smile. And the fact that he missed it a lot makes it hurt so much more, because it means one thing. Minhyuk wasn't happy with him. As years passed, Minhyuk's smile had been fading away and he hadn't noticed. Not until now. Now that Minhyuk is with someone else.   
The guy Minhyuk is with seems to work out a lot and he is kind of cute. Kihyun instantly recognises that he is absolutely Minhyuk's type. The boy smiles and his eyes smile too, but Kihyun's heart breaks a little bit more when Minhyuk leans down to kiss him. He kisses him and it hurts, because Kihyun knows how Minhyuk's lips feel against his, because he knows the way Minhyuk likes to be kissed, he knows lots of things about Minhyuk, but there's one thing he doesn't know and won't ever know. How to make him stay.  
Kihyun walks and grabs some food but his thoughts keep coming back to Minhyuk and his apparent boyfriend. When he goes to the place Minhyuk was before, he is not there anymore, but he finds him again soon enough. The other guy isn't with him.   
And Kihyun low-key (high-key) hates himself because when he looks at Minhyuk again, their eyes meet and Kihyun dies inside because the spark that used to be in Minhyuk's eyes when he looked at him is not there anymore and he knows it, but he breaks a little more when Minhyuk smiles at him, not the same smile he showed to the other guy (that one was full of love and happiness), because this smile seems a little bit sad, as if he is trying to say sorry, as if he knew that Kihyun wasn't over him yet. As if he knew that Kihyun's heart was still his.  
Kihyun goes back to his apartment, and he feels strange. Kind of happy. Because know he knows that Minhyuk is happy. Because he would do anything for him to be happy, even if it meant he had to suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually didn't turn out the way I planned it but idk I just wanted to post something plEASE DON'T HATE ME


End file.
